Red Dragon Emperor of Stripping
by SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan
Summary: Issei loves oppai. There is nothing better than being surrounded by them... except for a strip show narrated by oppai. Crack fic. Now a full story with all your favourites. Fourth wall will be occasionally broken and there may be POV switching at times when it flows better. Occasional OOC moments.
1. Strip for me

**Okay, this is a story out of left field for my usual writing. Let me lay down the ground rules.**

 **It is crack, plain and simple. I'm just writing this for a bit of fun.**

 **Now, it can stay like this as a one-shot, or I can make it a full story, filled with crack goodness.  
Essentially, it will involve the entire DxD story, but will come with a twist. If you don't figure out what the twist is from this chapter, then you just need me to write more for you until you do.**

 **What you need to do to make this a story:  
Review, favourite and follow and/or support me on pat reon and/or join the DxD discord chat where the idea for this story came from.  
This is the link: discord. gg/xEApPAS  
(Also, if you feel like having some fun, if/when you do join, say "Praise SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan!")**

 **Enjoy!  
SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan.  
**  
Disclaimer – I don't own anything from the High School DxD anime/manga/light novel. All I own are my original characters and plot twists.

'Talking'

"Thinking"

' **Ddraig talking and Sacred Gear sounds'**

" **Ddraig thinking"**

*expression*

" _Pailingual and telepathy"_

 _Flashback_

Chapter 1 – Strip for me

"This moment… I have been waiting for this moment my entire life…" Thought Issei Hyoudou, the current Red Dragon Emperor.

Right in front of Issei, was the greatest sight he had ever seen. A girl was stripping, all for him. This wasn't just any girl either. It was a perfect ten. The long wavy blonde hair, those seductive red eyes, the ridiculously hot business suit. Right now, that suit was being disposed of, right in front of Issei's eyes. A normal person might feel embarrassed, for context, this wasn't a private strip show, this was in front of thousands of people with even more viewing at home. Children, women, men, angels, devils, demons, everything. Issei didn't care one lick though.

'Pailingual!' Shouted Issei, instantly reading the thoughts of his stripper's breasts.

 _"Hey! The oppai over there! What are you going to do next?" Asked Issei, with his unique ability._

 _"Next… I'm going to take off the buttons of my blouse. One by one." Replied the breasts._

Now, these breasts weren't just any breasts, they belonged to the bishop of Sairaorg Bael, Coriana Andrealphus and this wasn't being done in a bedroom. Oh no, as mentioned before, it was in front of a huge crowd, in the middle of a rating game with pride and ambition on the line. That was okay with Issei though, because pride and ambition meant nothing in the face of a beautiful girl stripping for you while her oppai guided you through it. Issei would have given his other arm for this scene.

 _"Issei, what are you doing? You heard what her breasts said, right? Then prepare for the next attack!" Said Rias, speaking directly to Issei's mind._

'I can't! Because her oppai are telling me what's she's going to strip next!' Exclaimed Issei, never tearing his eyes away from the scene before him and letting his mind only focus on the feast being presented exclusively for his eyes.

Those long beautiful legs. Her enormous breasts! Her hips! Her erotic underwear. It was breathtaking, truly a magnificent sight to behold.

"Next… next she will take of her bra right, revealing her enormous oppai…" Thought Issei.

The woman… she put her hands on her pants…

"WHAT?" Shouted Issei internally.

 _"Oi, breasts over there! What are you doing?" Raged Issei._

 _"Since Oppai Dragon likes breasts the best, they must come last to fully build up the Oppai Dragon's desire." Explained the breasts._

"This is so wrong… but… but… I finally found a girl who will strip for me without asking! I will make her mine!" Thought Issei.

The daring underwear of Sairaorg's only female bishop came off with a whisper of sound. The crowd watched on, some in awe, some in embarrassment and Issei, in raging arousal.

"Hey, Ddraig, you know what is coming next, right?" Asked Issei.

 **'Oh don't remind me, haven't I put up with enough already? Now there is someone doing it for you without you even asking.' Wailed Ddraig.  
**  
'Oh Oppai Dragon. You know what comes next right?' Teased Coriana, clasping her bra from behind.

Issei's nostrils expanded as he took in a deep breath, eyes wide and unblinking.

*click* *poof*

The bra had come off and dropped to the floor. There in front of Issei's eyes was a magnificent feast. Her breasts were magnificent, in fact, Issei thought they were bigger than Rias'.

 _"Hey, oppai over there, what are your measurements?" Asked Issei._

 _"100-56-92cm." Replied the breasts._

 _"Wait… are you saying you have bigger breasts than Rias, a waist smaller than Kuroka and wider hips than Akeno." Asked Issei, breath catching in his throat._

 _"I don't know, maybe." Replied the breasts teasingly._

'Uwoah! Ddraig! Do it!' Roared Issei.

 **'Blond Bishop Beauty Boosted Balance Breaker!' Bellowed the Boosted Gear, before Issei transformed.**

The traditional red armour formed over Issei, except now a massive canon was strapped to Issei's back, with two smaller circular chargers at the base of the canon, which started to glow yellow.

'Bishop lady! You are going to be mine!' Bawled Issei in desire, before an attack similar to a Dragon Shot was launched, only two hundred times the size of the original pea shaped blast, which expanded to fill entire magical dome erected to contain the fight.

[Combatant Sairaorg's [Bishop] retires]

 _-line break-_

Afterwards the battles continued, Gasper fought hard to allow Xenovia to win after the enemy tricked her with a curse. Akeno was beaten by the enemy queen through the use of her ability, Hole. Next, Kiba, Rossweisse and Xenovia tried to take on Sairaorg and were all defeated, though they managed to take out Sairaorg's right arm, causing him to use his phoenix tear. Issei almost annihilated Sairaorg's queen after that, strip show or not, his friends were being defeated and his rage was unfathomable. It was not to be though, with Sairaorg retiring his queen before impact. After that, Sairaorg proposed a team battle, but it didn't matter to Issei.

'Rias, there is something I want to say before the fight. Your servants are wonderful.' Said Sairaorg, but Issei wasn't focusing on that.

'Oi, Sairaorg, let's make this interesting. Me against you. If I lose, Rias will retire, but if you lose, you give me your bishop, the one who stripped for me.' Said Issei boldly.

'Hmm? My peerage are my close friends. I may have employed a tactic to try and beat you, but I won't give away my close friends like actual chess pieces.' Said Sairaorg.

'You don't have to worry about that. This Oppai Dragon loves oppai, I would treat her like a queen. I can explain more to you why I need her later, but if you are so confident in your abilities, then you don't have to worry about that, since you will beat me here and now, right?' Retorted Issei.

'Haha, Issei Hyoudou, you are an interesting individual. Very well, I accept.' Said Sairaorg, causing Rias to sigh.

'Oh Sairaorg, you don't realise what you've done… and this one actually stripped for him without him asking.' Said Rias, cradling her head in her hands.

'Then let's go Ddraig.' Said Issei.

 **'Blond Bishop Beauty Boosted Balance Breaker!' Bellowed the Boosted Gear, before Issei transformed.**

'I can only hold this form for one minute without her in front of me, so come at me with your strongest attack, even with your pawn, or we won't ever see it in action. One hit will decide this all!' Roared Issei, as his chargers lit up.

'My lion! King of Nemea! You, who has been called King of Lions! Answer my howl and turn into my armour!' Said Sairaorg, as his pawn turned into golden armour which covered his form.

'Here it comes Sairaorg! You know that saying the name of an attack makes it stronger so here it comes! **Oppai Obliteration: Super Sexy Striptease Style!** ' Roared Issei, as a spiralling Dragon Shot like attack burst out of his canon, before his two chargers at the base launched a similar, but smaller beam which wrapped around the main one, all of which were slowly expanding.

Sairaorg gathered all his energy to his fist and punched the beam and held it at bay… for two seconds, before he was utterly annihilated.

[Sairaorg Bael loses. He retires. This is the end of the game. Rias Gremory Team's victory!] 


	2. Origins

**You asked for it, you got it. This is now a story! I'm dropping a few hints for potential strippers in the future, but essentially, it is one per light novel.**

 **I will also not be writing everything out in massive detail, but the stripping will have ample time towards it.**

 **I also would like feedback on how I am portraying Coriana. I am going for a somewhat teasing, but also shameless personality, since that is the kind of thing we get across from canon (well that and also that she is loyal, considering I think Sairaorg told her to do it…).**

 **Believe it or not, there is an underlying plot to this, but for now, just enjoy.**

 **Seriously though, I would very much like serious feedback on the strip-teasing, so I can improve on them.**

 **Oh and the fourth wall will be broken every now and again and there may be a few POV changes at times.**

 **Once again, review, favourite and follow and/or support me on pat reon and/or join the DxD discord chat where the idea for this story came from.  
This is the link: discord. gg/xEApPAS  
(Also, if you feel like having some fun, if/when you do join, say "Praise SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan!").**

 **Lastly, I will post who will be stripping next at the end of the chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan.**

Disclaimer – I don't own anything from the High School DxD anime/manga/light novel. All I own are my original characters and plot twists.

'Talking'

"Thinking"

' **Ddraig talking and Sacred Gear sounds'**

" **Ddraig thinking"**

*expression*

" _Pailingual and telepathy"_

 _Flashback_

Chapter 2 – Origins

Issei exhaled deeply as he sat down on a sofa. He was sitting just on the edge of the medical bay, where the members of the Rating Game were being healed. He had quickly checked up on his friends, Gasper in particular and made sure to give him some strong words of encouragement.

'Well, there he is, the man with stupidly overpowered moves with stupid names.' Said Azazael, walking up to Issei.

'Oi! I don't want to hear that coming from you. Besides, you and Sirzechs were the ones always telling me how effective it would be to embrace these things, or did you forget what I did to Vali at the Three Factions meeting?' Retorted Issei.

'Kid, I will never forget that meeting, but not because of you… in any case… am I right in thinking you've found the final piece to your puzzle?' Asked Azazel, only for Issei to nod eagerly.

'Yes! I am unstoppable at this point and I can only get better from here. Just you wait, one day I will even get Gabriel to strip for me!' Declared Issei boldly.

'If you actually manage to pull that off… I will declare you my lord and saviour.' Said Azazel jokingly.

'Just you wait until light novel 23.' Said Issei.

'What?' Asked Azazel.

'What? I didn't say anything.' Replied Issei, causing Azazel to sigh.

'So, what are your plans moving forward anyway? I've heard you might be promoted to a Mid-Class devil soon.' Said Azazel.

'Well of course I will, I am the main character! All the ladies love me and also, unfortunately, all the tough bad guys want to fight me.' Joked Issei.

'Very funny.' Said Azazel sarcastically, before Issei got serious.

'Truth be told, I am looking forward to being promoted. I know I have the potential and the only thing keeping me down right now is those old farts in admin. I mean, I beat actual Gods you know. People just don't want to accept that oppai are the greatest power in existence.' Said Issei, shaking his head in dismay.

'What do you plan on doing when you are promoted then?' Asked Azazel, sitting beside Issei on the couch.

'Aside from rounding out my harem… not sure. That is something for future Issei to deal with. Besides, didn't you say I should enjoy my youth while I still can? To kiss, grope and suck all I can? I haven't reached my glass ceiling yet and even if I do, I'll just smash through it. Why limit myself now?' Answered Issei.

'Hmm, I did say that, didn't I… well, I can't say anything against that can I? I suppose you have more direction than I thought… it is just that direction is usually towards the nearest pair of oppai.' Said Azazel, causing Issei to grin.

'No two oppai are the same. I'm not some filthy casual who goes after any and all, I want a harem of the best oppai! Oppai of unparalleled softness, elasticity, size and shape. Normal perverts are simply satisfied with anything that fits in their mouth. I need something that doesn't even fit in my hands.' Said Issei sagely.

'Well, I wouldn't tell that to Koneko then.' Said Azazel with a laugh.

'Oh? You don't know about Koneko's new form? Shishishi, you are in for a surprise.' Snickered Issei.

'New form?' Said Azazel curiously, only for Issei to mime zipping his lips.

'Gahaha you are really more surprising than I could even imagine Issei. Hmm, seems as though you have some people who like to speak to you though. I'll go and check on the others.' Said Azazel.

Standing up Azazel greeted the two who had arrived, before leaving Issei alone with them.

'Hey Sairaorg, great fight.' Said Issei, only for Sairaorg to break out in laughter.

'I wish I could share that sentiment, but I was defeated in one shot. I have never faced such overwhelming power.' Admitted Sairaorg.

'If it makes you feel any better, Loki and Kokabiel didn't stand much of a chance either and I was still working on mastering this power back then.' Said Issei.

'I see, very interesting. I don't suppose you would be willing to tell us more.' Said Sairaorg, gesturing to himself and the woman he had brought with him.

'Sure. Before that though, what should I call you? Sairaorg's bishop? Coriana? My ultimate power up?' Asked Issei.

'Coriana is fine for now, I'll see if I can get you to call me something different in private later.' Said Coriana.

'Oh that just gets me even more excited!' Cheered Issei, the Boosted Gear suddenly appearing on his hand.

 **'Control yourself Issei! I especially do not want to be materialised when you start your fondling.' Huffed Ddraig.**

'Don't worry Ddraig, remember the deal I gave you. As long as it isn't a dragon, I won't use you.' Said Issei, getting a sigh of relief from Ddraig.

 **'Good.' Said Ddraig before preparing to dematerialise.**

'That being said, I've heard Tiamat can apparently be found in the Forest of Familiars…' Said Issei.

 **'Don't you dare! If you find Tiamat, you and I are both finished.' Roared Ddraig.**

'Fine, I won't find her, but if she finds me… all bets are off.' Said Issei, causing the dragon to start cursing about unrepentant masochistic perverts, before the Boosted Gear disappeared.

'So, from the sound of things, this isn't the first time you've done something outrageous before.' Said Sairaorg.

'Well, it was the first time I didn't have to manipulate it in any way, which made it all the stronger.' Said Issei, before turning to Coriana.

'I was deeply moved by your performance. Your technique was foreign to my tastes, but it was greatly appreciated. Thank you for your hard work!' Said Issei, bowing his head.

'Oh my, I only spent a few hours perfecting my technique. If I knew I would be graded, I would have worked harder, perhaps next time I will score higher.' Laughed Coriana, causing Issei to look up in awe.

'I will grade you as many times as you wish!' Declared Issei, causing her to cover her mouth with her right hand and laugh softly.

'So Issei, could you tell me how this all started? I've never heard of the wielder of the Boosted Gear gaining power in such a way.' Requested Sairaorg.

'Of course, it is only fair I let you know how it came to this. True, without knowing the situation, one would think a beautiful girl stripping for me is my ultimate weakness, but in fact, it is my greatest strength!' Said Issei.

'Now, let me start the dreaded flashback and tell you how we came to this moment.' Said Issei.

'You see, it all started at that moment…' Started Issei.

 _'Will you die for me?'_

'Wait, no, not that moment, wrong story.' Mumbled Issei.

*flap* *tear*

'Yes that moment.' Mumbled Issei.

 _-line break-_

Flashback

 _-line break-_

POV change – Issei first person POV

 _-line break-_

There in front of my very eyes, I saw my girlfriend shed her clothing in front of me. It sounds like I'm some lucky pervert getting a striptease or something. I wish that was the case, but it wasn't. While I am a lucky pervert, I was not getting a striptease… in fact, I suppose you could say I was about to get an "or something".

'Issei, will you die for me?' Asked Yuuma, my girlfriend of a few days.

I didn't know how to respond. In that one moment, something had awakened in me. I had no idea what it was, but if used right, it could become the ultimate ability.

*don*

That is if I don't die first, since a spear of light just ripped through my insides. I think Yuuma was saying something… seems like her name is actually Raynare… I'm losing too much blood to care about the rest of her ramblings… oh and I'm going into hypovolaemic shock because I am bleeding out here!

I hoped for a miracle… I saw red… that was it. Then I died… or lost consciousness.

 _-line break-_

POV change – back to third person POV

 _-line break-_

Issei awoke with a jolt in his bed.

"What the hell? Was I dreaming?" Thought Issei in shock.

Issei dressed himself and tried to figure out what was going on.

 _-line break-_

"Everything seems normal… but why doesn't anyone remember Yuuma? Her number is gone from my phone too…" Thought Issei, as he walked home, before a chill rolled down his spine.

"Oh no, I don't think this will end well." Thought Issei, before seeing some weird guy in a fedora.

'This is rare. To meet someone like you in a place like this.' Said the man.

'Look man, just tip your fedora and leave me alone. There are no girls around here for you to be a white knight for.' Said Issei.

'Haa, here I thought I would have some fun here tonight, but you aren't playing along.' Mumbled the man.

'Psycho!' Yelled Issei, before running off.

'Oi, wait a minute, I don't want to kill you or anything.' Said the man, causing Issei to pause.

'Oh wait, I do actually.' Said the man, tapping his finger on his chin.

'Yeah you wish!' Shouted Issei, before running away.

Issei managed to run to a park, before he was caught.

'Now, good night kid.' Said the man, before throwing a spear of light at Issei.

"Wait, so that is real! Then that means…" Thought Issei, remembering the sight of Raynare's oppai.

*clang*

'What the hell is this shit?' Roared the man.

The assailant's light spear… had. Just. Bounced. Off. Issei's. Shirt.

'I'm immortal!' Roared Issei, only for a second spear to ram through his gut again.

'Yeah, yeah, nice try. Dohnaseek just wrecked you. Also, when Dohnaseek kills someone, they die.' Said the assailant as he flew off.

'That… is the… dumbest thing… I've ever heard.' Mumbled Issei, before collapsing.

 _-line break-_

"Why am I naked? I don't sleep naked." Thought Issei in confusion.

A moan grabbed Issei's attention.

'Oh, good morning.' Said the owner of the voice.

Issei turned his head to the moaner and saw Rias Gremory, on his bed, naked.

'Noooooo, why are you already naked? This is not how things are supposed to go.' Moaned Issei in despair, crying into his hands.

'Issei, are you awake?' Asked Issei's mother, opening the door to his bedroom.

'Mother! Why is she naked? This is not how things are supposed to go!' Ranted Issei, causing his mother to sigh.

'Oh Issei… just make sure you aren't late to school.' Said Issei's mother pityingly, before leaving with a wave to Rias, who dumbly returned it.

'Um, mind explaining what just happened to me?' Asked Rias in confusion.

'You are naked. I never saw you strip. I missed a strip show. This. Is. So. Wrong!' Cried Issei.

'Why is that a problem?' Asked Rias.

'Oh you'll see.' Said Issei.

 _-line break-_

Flashforward

 _-line break-_

'Rias, if you really want me to do this, then strip for me.' Declared Issei.

The statement just uttered was ridiculous, but the setting only made it more so. A defeated fallen angel, Raynare, laid at Issei's feet. Asia, Issei's new friend, was lying dead on a pew. Rias and her peerage, consisting of: Akeno, a girl with even bigger oppai than Rias, Koneko, a girl with oppai that barely passed for oppai and Yuuto, a shining white knight if there ever was one were also there… and they were currently in a church.

'Wha-what? You were just about to win here Issei.' Stuttered Rias in surprise.

'Because I've been looping the scene of Raynare stripping over and over to keep myself going. If you really want me to kill off my only striping material, I need new material. It won't be as effective since I've already seen you naked, but it should be enough for this.' Explained Issei.

'What? You've been replaying that one scene where I stripped over and over?' Asked a baffled Raynare.

'Me and a million other perverts.' Said Issei.

'What?' Asked Raynare.

'What?' Parroted Issei.

'Look Rias, she killed me and Asia so I am really angry right now, but if you don't strip and something happens to her, I might not be able to get any stronger ever again.' Said Issei.

'Is this… because of your Sacred Gear?' Asked Rias, already resigned to her fate.

'It is.' Nodded Issei, before Rias sighed once more and started to take off her black shoulder cape.

'Um, should we stay here?' Asked Yuuto.

'You need to stay and observe. Especially those two, they need to take notes for improvements when they do it.' Said Issei seriously.

'Ara ara, I didn't think you were so bold Issei.' Said Akeno.

'And I never thought I would meet someone with a bust size that was three figures, but here we are.' Said Issei, as Rias started unbuttoning her long-sleeved button-down shirt.

'Rias, can't you say something, otherwise this feels kind of weird.' Said Issei, as Rias finished unbuttoning her shirt.

'Wha-what am I meant to say?' Asked Rias, as a small blush appeared on her face.

'Really Rias? You don't know what to say in a striptease? Just say what you are doing.' Laughed Akeno, thoroughly enjoying how flustered her master was.

'I-I'm taking off my shirt now.' Said Rias, taking the white garment off.

'Oohh.' Exhaled Issei, seeing her large oppai barely being held back by her black lacy bra.

Feeling emboldened at Issei's approval, Rias gained the confidence she needed.

'Now Issei, I'm going to take of my shoes.' Said Rias, kicking off her brown shoes with ease.

'Next, my left sock.' Said Rias, bending down to take off her sock, but still maintaining eye contact with Issei all the while.

'Now my right sock.' Said Rias, turning her body to the side slightly, letting Issei see all the curves of her body.

'You know what's coming next right?' Asked Rias, with Issei nodding, as she brought down her skirt, before stepping forward out of it.

'Akeno, could you help me with my bra?' Asked Rias.

'Of course, President Rias.' Said Akeno, resting her hands on Rias' shoulders, before sliding her hands downwards and undoing the clasp, while Rias held her bra to her chest.

'Only one thing left to go after this Issei, are you ready?' Asked Rias, as Akeno stepped back.

Issei nodded and Rias let her bra fall immediately, causing her sizeable bust to bounce into the open.

Rias then turned away from Issei, before pulling her hair to the side and looked over her shoulder at Issei.

'Would you prefer it like this, or, like this?' Asked Rias, as she turned around to face him again.

'Whatever you want.' Mumbled Issei, quite enthralled with the show.

Rias smiled and turned so she was side on to Issei, before slipping her underwear off.

 **'Boosted Gear!' Echoed a red gauntlet, which suddenly appeared on Issei's hand.  
**  
'Oh my, seems you got quite a rare Sacred Gear, Issei. The Boosted Gear has enough power to kill a God with time.' Said Rias, eyes glistening in happiness, despite her nude state.

'Uwoah! Time to finish this then.' Said Issei, turning back on Raynare.

'Wait, I can strip for you! I can do even better than her!' Pleaded Raynare.

'You only get one chance! Four out of ten!' Said Issei, as he powered up.

'Four out of ten!' Shouted Raynare indignantly.

 **'Redheaded Removal Ray.' Echoed the Boosted Gear, before a beam of red exploded from Issei's outstretched fist and annihilated Raynare.**

'Did… did one of the strongest Longinus in history just get powered up by my striptease?' Asked Rias in surprise.

'Oh yeah and this is just the start.' Grinned Issei proudly.

 _-line break-_

 **Next time on RDEOS: Ravel.**


	3. High Class

**So, while it may not be apparent yet, there is some semblance of plot to this story. It is barely considered plot, since it is just the LN events, but with Issei getting a strip show, but it is better than it just being pure crack with no storyline I suppose.**

 **The first few chapters, if you haven't noticed by the end of this chapter, will be a prologue of sorts leading up to chapter one, detailing the previous LN events and the complimentary stripping event.**

 **Might update this story quite often or very rarely, as it is basically my one story that isn't serious. For this reason, when I'm feeling a bit overwhelmed (like I have been these past few weeks), I'll write on this just to mix things up/give me a break.**

 **As always, review, favourite, follow, support on pat reon, read, etc. If you don't like it that is fine, it's just a bit of fun for me and I have other serious stories you can read, but if you do like it, I hope you get a few laughs out of it. Oh, and just to flag it, since I don't think I said it, characters will be OOC at times, especially during the actual strip show.**

 **Well, that's all I suppose, enjoy.**

 **SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan.**

Disclaimer – I don't own anything from the High School DxD anime/manga/light novel. All I own are my original characters and plot twists.

'Talking'

"Thinking"

' **Ddraig talking and Sacred Gear sounds'**

" **Ddraig thinking"**

*expression*

" _Pailingual and telepathy"_

 _Flashback_

Chapter 3 – High Class

'Really? You managed to get Rias to strip for you in order to defeat a fallen angel? I must admit that is quite unexpected.' Said Sairaorg, giving a small laugh in amusement, as Issei finished his tale.

'You think that is unexpected? At least Rias knew me and was somewhat friendly, just wait until you hear some of the other things that have happened.' Said Issei, before a new figure approached the trio.

'There you are Issei! I've been looking all over for you. There is a bloodbath of reporters all wanting to hear from you. Luckily, I've managed to schedule them all in half an hour from now, so you can have some time to prepare yourself.' Said Ravel, getting right down to business.

'Hmm, funny that you're here Ravel, I was just about to tell Sairaorg and Coriana about our Rating Game together.' Said Issei, causing Ravel's face to turn as red as a tomato.

'Issei! You can't go around telling everyone your secret… it's not like I care about who finds out about it of course, but there is no need to tell that story.' Said Ravel with a huff, turning her head to the side.

'Why not? I was quite impressed.' Said Issei, causing Ravel's face to become a darker shade of red.

'Besides, Coriana is going to be joining us now anyway. She should know at the very least. I don't think Sairaorg would use this information underhandedly anyway.' Said Issei.

'Well, at the very least, tell the story as we are walking to the hospital bay, we need to quickly check up on the group and figure out what to say. Remember, your actions reflect on them. Not to mention, as I'm sure you've heard, but you are in line for a promotion. We need to ascertain where to go after the promotion as well.' Lectured Ravel.

'What if I don't pass the test?' Asked Issei, only for Ravel to scoff.

'I highly doubt you would fail anything given the right stimulus.' Said Ravel, causing Issei to smile.

'I didn't know you had so much faith in me.' Said Issei.

'Of course I do! I wouldn't just become anyone's manager. You should be happy that a devil such as I am helping you with your affairs.' Said Ravel, closing her eyes and puffing out her chest.

'Of course I am happy about that, I have one of the sexiest managers around after all.' Said Issei, causing Ravel to start spluttering at the remark.

'Well then, let's go and check on your cousin's peerage, Sairaorg. I'll tell you the story on the way.' Said Issei.

 _-line break-_

Flashback

 _-line break-_

"I'm going to be spoilt for choice!" Cheered Issei, as he looked across at the fifteen beautiful women in front of him.

Riser, a devil who was apparently Rias' fiancée, had shown up with his entire peerage, in an attempt to intimidate her into marrying him. Normally, Rias would have been worried, but one look at Issei's expression calmed her down slightly.

"Look at that confidence, I'm sure that Issei has some master plan to beat Riser already. Yes, I will definitely win this Rating Game." Thought Rias.

Funnily enough, Rias was right about the outcome, but she was horribly off target as to how it would happen.

Issei ignored the back and forth between Riser and Rias, while walking closer to the peerage of Riser. Issei walked in front of them all once, before looping back. After repeating this a few more times, both Rias and Riser stopped their bickering to observe.

'What is your servant doing?' Asked Riser, thoroughly perplexed.

'I haven't a clue in the slightest, but I am sure it will lead to your defeat.' Stated Rias.

'Oh really? Mira!' Barked Riser, only for a blue haired girl to lash out at Issei with a staff.

Issei backflipped over the attack with ease and continued pacing, much to the disbelief of all.

'It seems as though Issei is quite focused today.' Commented Yuuto with a smile.

'What's he saying? Basic? Overused?' Wondered Rias aloud.

Eventually, Issei came to a stop in front of a blonde-haired girl wearing a pink dress.

'You. I've decided. You'll be the one.' Said Issei confidently, confusing everyone.

'I'll be the one to what?' Asked the girl.

'You are how I am going to win this game.' Said Issei, much to the amusement of the girl.

'Oh and how do you plan to do that? Hold me hostage so my brother forfeits? I can assure you now such a tactic will be futile.' Said Ravel.

'I don't care who your brother is. I'm interested in you.' Said Issei, causing the girl to become somewhat flustered.

'And who are you to show interest in me?' Asked Ravel.

'Rias, leave everything to me.' Said Issei confidently, turning his back to Ravel.

'Oh, the nerve! Turning your back on me.' Huffed Ravel.

'Oh don't worry, I won't turn my back on you when it counts.' Said Issei over his shoulder.

 _-line break-_

Flashforward

 _-line break-_

'You there! I told you I won't turn my back on you when it counts and now is the time.' Said Issei, standing across from Ravel.

'Hmph, as if you will even be able to stand a chance.' Said Ravel, before two knights, a bishop and one of Riser's rooks rushed Issei.

'Kiba!' Shouted Issei, before Yuuto swung into action.

Swords sprung up around the four, before Issei quickly tapped them on their shoulders, followed by a quick snap of his fingers, all the while staring at Ravel.

'Even as the shrill cries of embarrassment sound around me, they mean nothing if it isn't yours.' Said Issei, causing Ravel to step back.

'S-stop, don't touch me with those perverted hands!' Protested Ravel, even as Kiba went ahead and retired the four pieces Issei had distracted.

'Oh I am not going to put a single finger on you.' Said Issei, confusing Ravel.

'W-what?' Explain yourself!' Demanded Ravel.

'Simple, I won't need to raise a finger because you will do it all for me.' Said Issei.

'I highly doubt I will disrobe myself in front of you under any circumstance.' Protested Ravel.

'Oh yeah. Riser! If you can beat me after Ravel strips, Rias will forfeit!' Screamed Issei.

'What?' Gasped Ravel.

'What?' Shouted Rias.

'What?' Laughed Riser.

 **'What is with all the shouting *yawn* I was trying to sleep?' Mumbled a voice from the Boosted Gear.**

'Issei! I never agreed to this!' Yelled Rias into Issei's ear through a communication circle.

'Listen to me! You know that Riser is immortal, so the only way to beat him is with one big attack. I told you that I would win this so just trust me.' Replied Issei, causing Rias to sigh.

'Fine.' Grumbled Rias.

'So Issei, are you serious about this?' Asked Yuuto.

'Yep, leave everything to me.' Said Issei, even as Riser appeared in a burst of flames besides Ravel.

'What you said, low-class, do you guarantee it?' Asked Riser with narrowed eyes.

'Rias, tell him you'll retire if I don't beat him after Ravel strips.' Said Issei, holding out his ear piece to Riser.

'Fine, I agree. This is only my life I'm gambling with after all.' Muttered Rias, causing Riser to smirk.

'Very well then, Ravel, do as he requests, I will look away in the interest of your privacy, but then I will end him in one fell swoop, forcing Rias to retire and become my bride.' Said Riser, walking a few metres away and turning his back to the two.

'Wh-what are you saying big brother? How can one such as I do something so vulgar?' Questioned Ravel in astonishment.

'It isn't vulgar! Take that back, watching a beautiful women strip is one of the best things in the world. Don't think just because you are the beautiful woman who is going to strip means I will hold back if you say something like that again.' Said Issei, causing Ravel to blush and stamp her feet in frustration.

'I never agreed to this!' Yelled Ravel indignantly.

'Come on Ravel, if you're nervous, I'm sure you'll do a great job. Better than Rias did I bet.' Mumbled Issei, causing Ravel to look at him in surprise.

'You managed to get Rias to strip? Impossible!' Said Ravel in disbelief.

'Rias?' Piped in Issei, holding the ear piece out to Ravel.

'I did… why do I feel that this Rating Game is taking away what is left of my dignity.' Mumbled Rias, causing Ravel to laugh in disbelief.

'I honestly have no idea what you hope to accomplish, but very well, I will indulge you this time. It won't matter since you won't win anyway.' Said Ravel.

'Now then, come and assist me.' Demanded Ravel, turning her back to Issei and looking over her shoulder.

'Wait, what?' Stammered Issei.

'I can't take my dress off without assistance.' Explained Ravel, causing Issei to gawk.

'Then how did you get it on?' Asked Issei.

'Magic.' Said Ravel, causing Issei to nod.

'With servants obviously.' Amended Ravel, seeing Issei had taken her seriously.

'So does that mean you have to be assisted in undressing?' Asked Issei, walking towards Ravel.

'Only the dress.' Said Ravel, as Issei reached her.

'Wouldn't it make more sense to stop wearing dresses that you can't take off and put on yourself?' Asked Issei, as he undid the clasp at the back of Ravel's dress and zipped it down to her lower back.

'Of course not, how else am I supposed to keep things hidden?' Retorted Ravel, as she finished unbuttoning the dress and lowered it around herself.

'Now then, step back and watch. Be enthralled that one such as I, is doing this for you.' Said Ravel, as she turned around and boy was Issei shocked with what he saw.

It seemed Ravel had much to hide within her dress as her rather modest chest seemed noticeably larger now that it was free. Nothing on par with that of Rias or Akeno, but quite sizeable given her height.

Ravel was wearing a light pink bra and matching underwear, in addition to a garter belt of the same colour, which was attached to a pair of light pink stockings.

Once Ravel was revealed, her wings, in the form of two flaming appendages, appeared and covered her.

'Now then, you may only see what I allow you to.' Said Ravel, as one wing wrapped around her upper body and the other around her lower body.

First, Ravel undid the garter belt and let it fall to the floor before stepping out of it with a flourish as she spun, letting Issei see a brief glimpse of her appearance.

'Did you see something? No? Pay closer attention then.' Said Ravel, enjoying Issei's expression.

Next, Ravel brought down her right stocking, followed by her left, before flying out of them with a flip, soaring through the air and somersaulting, before landing back on the ground. Issei saw her posterior quite clearly during that movement and was defiantly enjoying the performance in front of him.

'Now then, can you see through the flames?' Asked Ravel, as she brought her hands to her back and undid her bra.

Flinging it out to the side, Issei saw Ravel's chest shake with the movement, but her wing was covering most of it, leaving Issei frustrated.

'No? Well, that's too bad then.' Said Ravel, sliding her underwear off, before floating over it and landing closer to Issei, only a metre away in front of him.

'So, can you see through the flames?' Teased Ravel, relishing the frustration on Issei's expression.

'Very well then, be grateful one such as I will let you gaze upon my form.' Said Ravel, as her wings slowly started to disappear, slowly shrinking, before she was revealed in all her glory.

 **'Uwoh! What is happening in here?' Echoed a voice from the Boosted Gear.  
**  
'Amazing… what an amazing performance! I'm going to explode!' Shouted Issei, causing Ravel to smirk, before backing up, as Issei started to power up rapidly.

 **'Beguiling Blonde Beauty Balance Breaker!' Echoed the Boosted Gear, before a set of red armour formed over Issei.**

' **What? Is this a joke? Balance Breaker from this?' Echoed the voice from the Boosted Gear.**

'Riser! It ends with this!' Roared Issei.

Riser turned around and smirked, ready to end his inferior opponent, only to see the Red Dragon Emperor of legend rushing him.

' **Beguiling Blonde Beauty Bullet Barrage!' Yelled Issei, as multiple bullets of red, orange and yellow energy formed around him, before rushing at Riser and turning him into swiss cheese.**

Riser mentally scoffed and prepared to regenerate, only for a new set of bullets to appear, with the original set circling back. Now, both sets of bullets were tearing through him. Riser grunted in pain, feeling some damage due to not being able to regenerate fully, causing him a small amount of frustration. Riser shook this off, knowing it was only a matter of time before the attack would end. Unbeknownst to Riser though, this was just the set up for the attack. Again, and again a new wave of bullets would form, joining the old. Again, and again the attacks ripped through Riser, slowly wearing him down. After ten more cycles, Riser was starting to feel fatigued and annoyed, causing him to flare his wings out, only for them to be blasted through as well, causing him the first instance of what he could actually call pain. Thousands and thousands of tiny balls of compressed energy were now surrounding a panting Riser. Riser snarled and prepared to taunt his opponent, only to see him slowly clench his outstretched left hand into a fist.

' **Burst!' Said Issei, before Riser's world exploded.**

[Riser Phoenix loses. He retires. Rias' Gremory's team is victorious]

 _-line break-_

 **Next time on RDEOS: Xenovia.**


End file.
